


lap Human

by InkyOverlord



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Short One Shot, its short and dumb im sorry, old fic from last year, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22139872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkyOverlord/pseuds/InkyOverlord
Summary: chairs are super cheap
Relationships: Freddy Fazbear/Mike Schmidt
Comments: 4
Kudos: 170





	lap Human

“Are you just gonna stare at me all night?”

Mike tapped away on the table as the large shadow of a bear loomed over him

Freddy didn’t say anything as he continued to stare at the night guard,Mike knew he wasn’t gonna get a reply--probably because the bear’s voice box only contained a few sentences,not like he didn’t mind it---the animatronic was a pretty good listener than he first thought.

He heard the sound of metallic feet echoed through the left hallway,swiftly using his instincts he slammed the door button,making the metal sheet slammed down with a thud.

“Fuckin’ fox freak” Mike murmured under his breath,as the fox scratched the door angerliy,making a bunch of feral screeches.

Sometimes he wondered if Freddy took offence to his remarks,after all,he was the ‘boss’ of the crew--then again if he did,he’d probably drag him into the nearest suit.

The animatronic bear’s ears flickered as he focused on the squeaky wheel that rolled as Mike pushed his chair back into the middle of the office,picking up the tablet once more and flicking through the cameras.

Mike wasn’t sure how to explain his relationship with the large robot,it was hard to tell if Freddy actually care or at the very least tolerated him-- well he hadn’t attempt to kill him so at the very least he didn’t mind the nightguard,still Mike still felt anxious about whenever he thought he overstepped his boundaries--though he was slowly beginning to understand some of Freddy’s body postures.

He glanced up at the bear,noticing that his head was slightly tilted to the side with his ears twitching.

“Yeah sorry for slamming the door on ya mate’s face” Mike said,fixing up his cap,”but I rather not lose my frontal lobe”

He knew he wasn’t gonna get a response from him so he just interpreted that Freddy didn’t mind that, he then looks back down at the tablet,shifting uncomfortably on the worn out chair.

“Fucking cheap ass chair” he growled under his breath,”it’s gonna kill my back that’s for sure..”

Freddy immediately straightened up and lifted Mike out of his seat like he weight absolutely nothing,holding him bridal style,of course Mike---assuming the worst,began to flail about,as well as attempting to free himself from the bear’s grip using his nails to pry himself free from his metallic arms,though it proved useless as his grip was strong enough to hold him--just not enough to crush his ribs.Freddy then sat on his butt with a loud metallic thunk--sitting crossed-legged, letting the night guard sit on his cold lap.

Once Mike realised that this wasn’t the end of his life,he looked at the animatronic in pure confusion as he fixed his cap up shakily,Freddy just looked back at the human,his glassy eyes reflected off the flickering light bulb that hangs over them.

He eventually relaxed,sinking into the feeling of cold metal that seeped into his clothes,making his spine shiver from the sensation.

“Geez Fred!— atleast warn a guy before you sweep him off his feet!” He scolded the large bear.

Freddy’s ears tilted forward,his head lowered with a slight squeak of rusty joints,Mike let out a huff as he lifted the tablet up from his lap.He knew he couldn’t stay annoyed at the animatronic for long,not with the others roaming around wildly,he didn’t need Freddy to suddenly turn against him as well.

He let out a gruff sigh,rubbing his unshaven beard,”apology begrudgingly accepted”

Mike reached up and gently stroke the metallic head of the bear,just under his ears.Freddy closed his eyes and leaned in slightly,tilting his head closer to the human--seemingly content,despite the night guard's sudden anxiety spike a few minutes ago,he couldn’t help but smile at the sight of the calm animatronic,reaching further to the ear.

“Oh? You like this hm?” He cooed,as he carefully scratched under the ear,not to risk chipping the bear’s paint.

Freddy’s chest hummed,giving off a soft vibration which Mike definitely took notice in and chuckled at the oddly adorable sight,god--Freddy was acting more like a cat rather than a bear,He kept scratching for a bit and using the tablet with his other hand to check up on the other.

Freddy may be cold and metallic but he was a pretty good chair,possibly better than the other tacky one.

  
  
  



End file.
